


Late Night in the Studio

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dom!Rhett, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, One Shot, Oops, Pure Smut, Smut, Sub!Link, cheap one shot, late night musings with friends, we did a bad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late nights in the studio were a special time. Away from prying eyes, and camera lenses, they could be together, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night in the Studio

**Author's Note:**

> So, JacularMetteld and I got chatting... and we have determined that it may be a dangerous thing. Our musings over some rather delicious Link Neal GIFs inspired, what I can only refer to as, some depraved and hilarious story telling. I love you JM! This was awesome and a great breather from "Forgive Us Our Trespasses". A well needed trist. 
> 
> This was just a fun night, turned little fic with a friend. Please check hers out as well!
> 
> Link Neal people.... what can I say... he inspires my kink, and seemingly, JM's. <3

It was late. They were alone. The studio was quiet. The only light, the glowing orb over the recording table. All of the sounds that normally filled the familiar Soundstage were absent.

They had recorded an Ear Biscuit, alone, that night. Those were their favorites, no one there to notice their sideways glances, or how they intentionally bumped their knees or grazed hands over hands.

On this night, they had toyed with each others' feet, grasped at thighs, teasing... the entire time they were recording. It was a thrill to get away with the intimacy, knowing people would be listening and have no idea.

The show had never afforded them such luxuries but they did take advantage of skits and endings that allowed them to touch, feel, and admire. The cameras prying eyes keeping their most playful moments tame.

Before they had finished recording their final words, Rhett had already unzipped Link’s dark denim jeans, palming at him roughly, his eyes traveling over his chest and narrow waist. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, snarling.

Link's closing statement came out slightly broken, hitching in pleasure but, he didn't care. He wasn't going to re-record anything tonight. He clicked switched off their mics and reached over removing Rhett's headphones, pushing his boom away, before removing his own, tossing them haphazardly to the table. He placed his hand over Rhett's greedy one. Stilling it, pushing it aside and climbing into his lap, wrapping his long arms around Rhett's neck. Grasping firmly at the hair he found at its nape.

Rhett's growing erection pressed against the soft round curves of Link’s ass. He moaned as his own cock grew harder, pressing against Rhett's abdomen though his open fly.

Link nudged Rhett's head to the side with his chin and buried his face in the sensitive flesh, nipping, chewing and sucking.

"Fuck, Link…" Rhett murmured, his mind fuzzy with pleasure. "That feels so fucking good." His hands moved to cup the underside of Link's tight rump.

Link yelped, biting at Rhett’s skin between his teeth, hard.

"Shit!" Rhett called. Pulling his head to the side and clapping his hand to his neck.

Link, an innocent expression on his face, peered up at him through long, dark lashes. "I'm soorwee." He said, batting them and blinking quickly. His beautiful blue eyes caught the light from the lamp overhead. He placed his palms on Rhett’s cheeks, tipping his head back to level, diving into his mouth. Their lips colliding as Link sucked at Rhett’s small, eager mouth, pulling the larger man's lip between his sharp canines, carefully dragging at the sensitive skin. "You tastes so good, Rhett." He purred through bared teeth.

Rhett broke their kiss; his eyes darted to the side, to the desk. A place they were often denied each other's touches, where they had to hide their affections and desires. _Not tonight._ He grasped Link's shoulders in his large hands, pushing him from his lap as he stood in front of him. "I want you, Link." He looked down at the man who's head rested against his chest. He lifted his chin. "I want to fuck you," he looked over at the desk, "there."

Link gasped, his mouth turning up into lopsided smirk.

Rhett grabbed Link's shoulders firmly, turing the man around, his back now pressed into Rhett's chest. Rhett purred into his ear. "Would you like that?"

Link swallowed hard, Rhett's cock pressed firmly against his lower back sent shivers down his spine. "Oh Rhett, yes! I want you to fuck me,” he pressed his ass back against Rhett, “so hard."

Link's words drove Rhett wild. He pushed Link forward toward the desk, kicking away their chairs. He pushed him hard in the back, slamming Link's chest against the wooden surface. "Good boy." He held his hand to the side of Link's face, pressing gently, keeping him in place, rubbing his fingers roughly though Link’s deep brown locks. He reached for his belt.

Link heard the sound of metal scraping metal, the belt through loops before it clattered to the checkered floor. "Rhett, I need you." Link's words were breathy and laboured. His heart pounding, his cock trapped and throbbing.

"I know, Baby..." Rhett grasped at Link's hips hauling his jeans down over his thighs, taking his boxer briefs with them. He stared at his bared flesh, perfect round ass, flush and waiting.

Link felt his cock freed from its confines, now rubbing gently into the edge of the desk. He reached for it before a firm hand covered his wrist, stopping him.

"No!" Rhett said firmly. "No touching, Link." He laid a soft spank across the prone man's bottom. “Not until I say.”

Link sucked air through his teeth, wincing at the pleasurable pain. He liked it when Rhett took control like this. "I'm sorry." He hissed. He lifted his hips, pressing himself against Rhett.

Rhett released his arm and used his newly idle hand to slid his own pants down, they pooled at his feet. He wrapped his hand around his rock hard member, throwing his head back in pleasure. "I'm gonna need to get you ready." He said, looking around the room in search of a source of much needed lubrication. His eyes fell on a bottle of cooking oil. _That'll do nicely_. He stepped away from Link to collect it.

”No, come back!” Link’s pained whine of desperation rang through the room.

Rhett giggled to himself. _Always so impatient._ He snatched the oil from the table next to the set and returned to his waiting lover. He uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount into his palm and coating his finger before he reached forward pressing his fingers against Link's waiting hole.

"Fuck Rhett, I need you to fuck me, please!" Link's head shot up from the desk and he looked over his shoulder at Rhett, his begging eyes full of longing and lust.

Rhett wasted no time, seeing the wanton look across Link’s perfect face. He drove his finger deep into the begging man, watching Link collapse back to the table, his finger clenched tightly by Link's asshole. "Your so fucking tight, Baby." Rhett inserted a second finger, Link's flesh accepting it willingly.

"Oh God!" Link's hips bucked as he searched for friction against his neglected cock. "Please Rhett, can I?"

Rhett smiled at the plea. "Not yet. Now behave." Rhett scolded. He slid a third finger inside, twisting and curling them in a beckoning motion, feeling the firm nub he was aiming for.

"Rhett!" Link called loudly, his voice echoing through the studio. His body trembled in pleasure.

"Now, Link." Rhett stilled his hand a moment. "Touch yourself for me. Now!" He demanded, continuing his pleasuring touches.

Link back up slightly, allowing space for his eager hand to clasp around his wanton flesh, it pulsed in his palm. He began pumping himself, Rhett's fingers working him skillfully. "Yes, Rhett!" Link moaned.

"Yeah Link, that's right, take it." He spanked him again with his free hand. "You like being fucked on this desk?" Another soft spank. "Where we work everyday?” Another. “Are you going to think about this tomorrow while we're filming? Huh?" Another. He pulled his hand from Link’s tight canal, wrapping it around himself, coating his waiting cock in the oily fluid.

Link whined at the loss of stimulation before answering. "Yes. Yes, Rhett. Please!"

Rhett slammed himself into Link's damp and prepared hole. "Fucking… so fucking hot Baby!" He grabbed at Link's hips, digging in as he buried himself, fully into his lover.

Link's hand never ceased in its relentless stroking. "You feel so fucking great! You’re so hard!” He matched Rhett’s thrusts with the rocking of his hips “I want you to fuck me hard." Link pleaded.

Rhett obeyed, moving faster, in and out. Driving deeper with each thrust, he moved one hand to Link's shoulder pulling him closer, then the other, the leverage allowing him to drive deeper still.

"You like it a little rough, don't you?" Rhett growled through bared teeth.

"Yeah!" Link called out.

Rhett grasped at the long hair atop his head, pulling back and wrenching Link’s chest from the desk. "My little cock hungry slut." He pounded ruthlessly, feeling his orgasm building deep within him.

"Rhett, I'm so close!" Every hard thrust he received grazed over his most sensitive flesh and it drove him to the edge of his own pleasure.

"Me too, Link." He pounded a few more times before he knew he couldn't hold it back. "Come for me Link," he pulled Link's body toward him, lifting his upper body from the desk, “now!”

Link's come spilled out over his hand and shot over the surface of the desk. "Fuck!" He called out as his orgasm rocked through him.

The sight of Link's come, coating the desk where they would sit tomorrow, in front of millions, and Link’s asshole clenching tightly around him, sent Rhett over the edge as he filled Link’s with his seed. He fell forward onto Link’s back as his orgasm began to subside.

Link placed his hands on the desk, holding them up. "Fucking amazing!" Link panted.

"Yeah, that’d been a hell of show." Rhett said, gesturing at the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> I love everyone who clicked to read this.  
> Leave Comments and Kudos if you feel so obliged! They are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you guys think the two of us should have these little chats more often ;)
> 
> _I tumble, if you're into that kind of thing. remembertherandler.tumblr.com_


End file.
